The invention relates to a sole measuring device for footwear, and more particularly to a ski boot sole having a rail attached to a stationary stop for the sole, on which there is slidably mounted a slide provided with another stop.
Sole measuring devices provided with a measuring ruler are known in the art and enable the length of a ski boot sole to be determined, as is necessary, for example, for mounting a binding on a ski.
However, when mounting and adjusting the binding of a ski for downhill skiing, it is also necessary with many modern ski bindings that the ski boot sole meet certain standards in order to ensure appropriate function between ski boot and binding. For example, essential standards concern the minimum height of the upper edge of the sole above its bearing face and the maximum distance of the lower edge of the sole in the area of the heel and the size of the bearing face, which measurements vary as a result of wear on the sole or due to manufacturing variables.